Play It Again
by shopgirl152
Summary: A song can mean a lot. For Finn, one unknown song on the radio helps to rekindle the relationship he used to have with a very special girl. one-shot. Finchel.


**A/N 1: **So this was inspired by Luke Bryan's song Play it Again. As a warning, it tosses out any major glee canon and Rachel and Finn are a bit OOC. It's not one of my best, but I hope you like it anyway.  
**A/N 2:** Posted in honor of glee starting back up tonight and in remembrance of Finchel.

* * *

_She was sitting all alone over on a tailgate  
__tan legs swinging by a Georgia plate…  
__-Luke Bryan. Play It Again__  
_

"Hey Rachel."

"Hey Finn." She tilted her head to the side, giving him a smile as he sat down on the tailgate next to her.

"Where's Brody?"

"No one told you? We broke up several months ago."

"Oh." Finn paused, his ears picking up the music floating from the cab of the truck. "What are you listening to?"

"Just a random radio station." She shrugged. "Actually, I heard a song earlier and I've been sitting out here all night waiting for it to come back on."

"Oh. Uh, cool. What's the song?"

"I don't know. I just liked it so much when it came on that I really want to hear it again. Have you ever felt that way about a song Finn? It comes over the radio and for some reason, it just grabs you? It could be the lyrics or the melody or the rhythm, but something about that song just speaks to you. Then, after awhile, it becomes your song."

"Oh yeah! I totally know what that's like. That's how I feel every time a Bon Jovi song comes on."

"Well yeah, but I mean a song that _really_ grabs you. Like it just—oh my god!" Rachel jumped off the tailgate. "That's it! That's the song!" She started humming the tune along with the radio before skipping over and grabbing his hands, pulling him to his feet. "Come on! I want to dance to this!"

"Rachel, you know how terrible I am at dancing. It's like—"

"Shh…" she pressed two fingers to his lips, spinning him around. "Don't think about it. Just _feel_ it. Let your body move to the rhythm and don't think about it."

"Oh, okay. I think I can do that." He tried a few more dance moves, only to have Rachel stop him.

"I'll lead." She took his hands again, spinning him around a few times as the song faded out. She grinned. "Wasn't that song amazing?! I'd give anything to hear it again." She spread her arms wide and spun around. "Play it again!"

Finn smiled as he watched her. "Please God, play it again," he whispered.

Rachel ran over to him, laughing. "Don't you love dancing and singing to music? I seriously don't think I could live without singing." She stood up on tiptoe, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Want to take me home?"

The smile widened. "Sure."

* * *

"Come on, come on, come _on_. It has to be on here somewhere." Finn grumbled under his breath as he scanned the radio stations. "Come on…"

"Finn, what are you doing?" She glanced over at the radio, watching as a finger continuously pressed the scan button, switching from AM, to FM and back to XM. "Are you looking for that song?" She shot him a bemused look. "I thought you weren't that into it."

"I'm not, but I was just—"

"Wait! That's it! That's the song! Go back two stations!"

"I can't; the scan button only goes one way."

"No it doesn't. Here." Rachel leaned across the car, rapidly pressing back until the song came on again. Her face lit up as she cranked up the volume and hopped out of the truck, dancing around in the headlights. "Come on Finn! Dance with me!"

He climbed out of the truck, running around to the front and dancing with Rachel in the headlights. He danced a few steps before stopping, watching her spin in the yellow glow. She danced over to him as the song faded out and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Good nght Finn. Thanks for dropping me off." She went to walk into her house.

"Rachel, wait."

"What?" She turned around.

"Do you…uh…wanna go out with me? Again? I know we broke up and you started dating Brody, but you're not anymore and…" his voice grew soft. "I really miss you Rachel. I want us to be a couple again. I need you." He paused. "I _love_ you."

She flung her arms around his neck, looking up at him. Her eyes sparkled. "I love you too. And…I thought you would never ask."

* * *

_The following Friday_

"Aw man. I-I don't think I can do this. I only play drums, not guitars. They're kinda hard to learn."

"Hey, don't sweat it Bro." Puck placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "With the Puckmeister here, we'll have you serenading her in no time. Chicks dig guys with guitars."

"But…I only know how to play the one song."

"Hey, if you can play a song well, she'll be eating out of your hands." Puck sat up straighter, switching position in the hard choir room chair. "Now, let's try those chords again. I think you almost had it last time."

* * *

"So…you have a surprise for me?" Rachel leaned back in the bed of the truck, looking up at the stars for a moment before returning her attention to him. "Finn?"

"Uh, yeah. The surprise." He stood up and stretched, going around to the cab of the truck and pulling something from it.

"A guitar?" She laughed. "Why would you have a guitar? You don't play." She studied him as he placed the strap over his head. "Do you?"

"Not really. Just one song right now; Puck's been teaching me."

"But why only one song? Isn't that kind of a waste?"

He gave her a shy smile. "Maybe. But, uh, I think you'll like this song. At least, I hope you will." He strummed a few chords and she broke into a grin.

"Oh my god! It's my song." He went to strum another chord only to have Rachel pull him into the headlights. She placed her hand on his, stilling the strings. "Finn, I love that you learned how to play this for me, but…" she slowly removed the guitar, setting it on the tailgate. "I really want to dance with you. I learned some of the lyrics, so I could sing it."

He smiled down at her as she placed her arms around his neck, the two swaying in the headlights. "I would love to hear you sing it."


End file.
